New Lives
by Khemikle Disaster
Summary: The attack in Shadow kiss never happened. Kadence is Lissa's daughter. When every thing goes wrong, Kadence must make a descision that will change everything, will she kill someone she loves, or let them kill others?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone in Vampire Academy. All characters belong to Richelle Mead, except for Kadence.**

Christian POV

"Come on Lissa, just one more big push!" the Doctor told Lissa. She was giving birth in the Royal Court. It, sadly, wasn't mine. You see we had a huge fight, over...I don't really remember, but she packed my stuff and made me go live with my aunt Tasha. While I was gone she was with a dhampir and he knocked her up. We made up a month later, yeah it was that bad. So now here we are, 8 months later in the Royal court while she is giving birth to another man's child.

Lissa screamed bloody murder as the baby slowly made it's way out. She was still out of breath when they took the baby to be cleaned. I bent down and kissed her head. She tiredly looked up at me and smiled.

"Go to sleep, you'll need it." I whispered to her. Again, she smiled and slowly drifted to sleep. Right before she was unconscious she whispered something so low I could barely here it, "Never again." I chuckled.

Then the docter came in. "Have you thought of any names yet?" He asked quietly, trying not to wake up Lissa. I nodded still staring at the angel laying in front of me.

"If it's a girl, then we decided on Kadence. If it's a boy we decided on Chance. Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Lissa, and I made a bet. Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri think it's a Kadence. Eddie and I think it's a Chance. $150 to each of the winners."

He laughed nervously. Oh crap, it's probably Kadence. Then a nurse walked in with a beautiful baby girl.

"Hello, Kadence Rose Ozera." I whispered taking** MY**baby. She looked more like Lissa then that dhampir she was dating. Kadence had long blond hair, and those beautiful jade green eyes that Lissa did. The only thing she got from her father was her nose.

**Sorry for how short it is! I just want to make sure people like it!**

**If you want to be a part of my fanfic just send me:**

**Name [ if moroi: Ivashkov , Szelsky, Zeklos, Dashkov, Lazar, Voda, Drozdovs, Ozera, Conta, Badicas, Dragomir] :**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Novice, Moroi, or Guardian:**

**Hair colour and style:**

**Personality:**

**I got that from one of Dimitri4ever's stories!  
**


	2. ByeBye Jesse

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Vampire Academy. All I own is the plot and Kadence.**

Lissa POV

I woke up, not opening my eyes, groggy, cranky, and in pain. Yet, mixed in with all those feelings was joy. Suddenly, all the events from...before I went to sleep came rushing back to me.

When I finally opened my eyes and turned my head to my left. I met beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning, love." Christian said quietly, smiling. His smile was filled with love and joy. It made my heart race, and I would have been fine if I wasn't hooked up to the heart monitor. Christian laughed when it sped up-his laugh made it speed up even more. 15 doctors and 5 nurses rushed in, and the nurses glared when they realized I was fine. Rawr! They can be real rude sometimes.

"So what made your heart race like that?" the doctor asked knowingly glancing at Christian, who had a smug smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you!" I yelled at him. Wow, I was really starting to sound like rose. Christian was staring at me wide eyed, as was the doctor...I forgot his name.

"Did Rose figure out how to control your body?" Christian asked warily. I laughed at him. Something then occurred to me.

"Where's my baby? Did something happen to her? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she safe? Does she l-" I was cut off by Christian saying.

"She's in the nursery, so she's safe. There wasn't one thing wrong with her." I breathed a sigh of relief. I wish she was with Rose, though. She was probably the safest person for my baby to be with, well other than Guardian Belikov... but I don't know if he likes kids. Rose loves them and would give up her job if she had one. She wouldn't want her child to live their life without a mother like she did. Though Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, and I thought she turned out just fine. Christian just thinks she's unstable.

"Can I see her?" I asked hoping that I could. The doctor nodded and left without another word.

"Can you go get Rose and Guardian Belikov," I asked him sweetly, but when he shook his head 'no' I batted my eyes and said as seductively as possible, "Please, for me... and maybe you could get some when I'm healed."

He sighed but then left. In less than a minute he was back with Rose trailing behind him-flicking his head- and Gaurdian Belikov trailing behind her laughing. I joined in on the laughing when he started begging for her to stop. Rose stared in disbelief at him, then stuttered,

"D-d-did yo-you j-j-just b-b-eg me t-to s-st-stop?"

He stared at her for a while then said, "Yes." Which I could barely hear.

She started laughing her ass of. She immediately stopped when the doctor came in with a beautiful baby girl. She had long curly blond hair and jade green eyes. The only two things that she had of her father were his curly hair and his nose, everything else was mine. The doctor quickly handed her to me.

"Hello Kadence Rose Ozera. She has her father's curly hair...and his nose." I whispered emotionally. Rose was quietly crying tears of joy into Guardian Belikov's chest. They got married 2 months after graduation. She looked absolutely beautiful on her wedding day. Though I wasn't there, because I had been in the hospital after a Strigoi attacked me. Rose ended up hunting him down, and torturing him before she completely killed him. She even taped it, and sometimes she plays it outside the words when she know a Strigoi was coming, which usually scared them off.

Then all of the sudden Rose jumped in front of me in a defensive position. Guardian Belikov must have caught on before the rest of us because he quickly jumped in from of Christian and pulled out a stake, as did Rose. Oh god.(I was thinking about ending it here but decided against it)

Rose POV

The nausea got worse and worse. There was definitely more than 10 Strigoi. I looked back and met Lissa's terrified eyes, then I looked over and met Christian's terrified eyes, and then Dimitri's worried, alert, and protective eye's.

"Take Kadence where the rest of the Guardians are. I can protect them both on my own. I don't want anything happening to her, and Flame boy can help me kill the ones who come here." I quickly told him. He ran out the door as Lissa shot me a grateful look, all I did was nod. I bet I looked calm, brave, and completely unscared(Is that even a word?) but in truth I was freaking out, scared, and well the brave part was right. Since I graduated I have been working on hiding my emotions like a good Guardian does.

The door burst open revealing 3 strigoi as soon as they saw me they darted out or the door, before Christian could set them on fire...wait, did I just call him Christian? Never mind that.

Again the door burst open revealing the same three Strigoi, but this time they had four more with them. "Damn." I muttered under my breath so they couldn't hear it. The first one to lunge was a male. Christian reacted before I did. He quickly put fire all around the Strigoi, scaring the shit out of him. I used this distraction to plunge the stake in his heart, while taking another stake and stabbing a female Strigoi who was trying to get to Lissa. Ha she didn't think I had two. Pulling both of the stakes out at once I stabbed two more, while Christian burned 4 others. The last looked to be the oldest.

He wasn't well built, he looked more like a model. He was a Moroi before becoming Strigoi. Then I recognized him. Jesse Zeklos. Oh My God! Jesse Zeklos turned Strigoi on purpose.

"Hello, Jesse. Nice to see you again. I can finaly kill you without being arrested! Thanks for going down Killer Lane, but you made a wrong turn and are now about to enter Death Valley."

He looked alarmed, and hesitated before lunging towards me. Bad mistake. I held the stake in front of me, and he went straight into it. He screamed a horrible metallic scream which gave me a huge headache.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! It's your fucking fault for turning Strigoi asshole!" I screamed at him. It continued on like that till all the Strigoi were dead.

**That's probably the longest chapter I've ever written! All my readers, if I get anymore should feel lucky! Love ya!! No Homo!**


	3. OliviaLiv

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own VA! I want to say thank you to BelikovGrrl for being so enthusiastic about this story! Because of her I'm posting 2 chapter in 2 hours!

Rose POV 1 year later!  
Dimitri and I wanted to be guardians at the academy. So Lissa, Christian, Kadence, Adrian, his Guardian, Dimitri, and I moved there. I'm replacing the gym teacher/Guardian. He was killed by Jesse Zeklos, whom I had killed a year ago. Adrian's Guardian also died so he got a new one-who he picked- poor girl doesn't know Adrian like I do. I haven't even met her yet, but something tells me that she'll be like my second sister, next to Lissa. The way Adrian talks about her, I bet she'll be more than willing to protect him. Lissa says that anymore his aura is always so bright and pink with love. I'm happy he found some one he likes more than me, though I am a little jealous, for some unknown reason.

I was snapped back into reality by a killer migraine. We must be outside the wards. Ugh! I can't wait till we get to the Academy- Whoa I never thought I'd hear myself think that. Black shapes were flying past me in my peripheral vision. I groaned. Dimitri looked worriedly at me.

"I'm fine," I assured him, but I could tell he didn't believe me,"Really I am." Now Lissa looked worridly at me.

"Ugh!" I groaned and ran -faster than I ever have- to the plane. It took 3 minutes before Christian, Lissa, and Dimitri caught up. "Where's Adrian?" I asked Dimitri as he sat down beside me. Christian and Lissa gagged when I brought him up.

"He wanted to meet us there. He and his Guardian-whom remains unnamed for now- want some alone time together." Now all of us gagged in unison, which sent us into a fit of laughter that was quickly ended when my head ~*~felt like all the air around us was pressing on my skull.

Son of a bitch, I groaned, putting my hand on my forehead. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pain, as well as those black shapes again. It took some effort, but if I focused hard enough, I actually got it all to lessen a little. We had to land in Martinville Regional due to an ice storm. And that s when it soon as we touched the ground, my world exploded. The headache didn't go away; it got worse. Much worse and I hadn't thought that was possible. It felt like my entire skull was being ripped that was just the beginning. Because suddenly, all around me, were faces. Ghostly, translucent faces and bodies just like Mason s. And oh God, they were everywhere. I couldn t even see the seats or my friends. Just those faces and their hands. Pale, shining hands reached out for me. Mouths opened like they would speak, and all of those faces looked as though they wanted something from the more they came at me, the more of them I started to recognize. I saw Victor s guardians, the ones who had been killed when we d rescued Lissa. Their eyes were wide and terrified over what? Were they reliving their deaths? Mixed in with them were children I didn't recognize right away. Then I knew. They were the ones Dimitri and I had found dead after a Strigoi massacre. These children had the same washed-out look Mason had, but their necks were covered in blood, just as they d been at the house. Its scarlet hue stood out in stark contrast to their shadowy, luminescent and thicker the faces grew. While none of them actually spoke, there seemed to be a buzzing in my ears that grew louder as more and more of them came. Three new figures joined the crowd. They should have blended into the rest, but they stood out almost as sharply as the blood on the children s necks was Lissa s mother, her father, and her brother Andre. They looked exactly as they had the last time I d seen them, just before the car accident. Blond. Beautiful. Regal. Like Mason, they wore no marks of their deaths, even though I knew the crash had done horrible things to them. And like Mason, they just stared at me with sad eyes, not speaking but clearly wanting to say something. Only, unlike with Mason, I understood the was a large patch of blackness behind Andre that was steadily growing bigger. He pointed at me, and then he pointed at it. I knew, without understanding how I knew, that it was the entrance to the world of death, the world I had come back from. Andre who d been my age when he died pointed again. His parents joined him. They didn't have to speak for me to know what they were saying: You shouldn't have lived. You need to come back with us....I started screaming. And screaming. I thought someone on the plane was talking to me, but I couldn't be sure, not when I couldn't see anything but those faces, hands, and the blackness behind Andre. Every so often, Mason s face materialized nearby, solemn and sad. I appealed to him for help.

"Make them go away!" I yelled. "Make them go away!"

But there was nothing he would or could do. Frantically, I undid my seat belt and tried to stand up. The ghosts didn't touch me, but they were all too close, still reaching and pointing with skeletal hands. I waved my arms to fend them off, screaming for someone to help me and make this all stop.  
There was no help for me, though. No help for all those hands and hollow eyes or the pain that consumed me. It grew so bad that glittering black spots began to dance across my field of vision. I had a feeling I was going to pass out, and I welcomed that. It would make the pain go away and save me from the faces. The spots grew bigger and bigger, and soon I could no longer see anything. The faces disappeared, and so did the pain as sweet black waters dragged me under.~*~

I woke up to bright white walls and ceiling. Ugh! Not again! I sat up and looked around. Only two people were here. Adrian and Adrian's Guardian...I think were sleeping. She had long, wavy hair, which was light brown. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.  
`~*15 minutes later`~*  
I was staring at them for 15 minutes strait and now I'm bored. I wonder how I'll wake them up...Oh I got it! (Again I was thinking about ending it there but I didn't!)

Adrian POV

Liv (My Guardian, who's full name is Olivia) were making out behind the gates of the Academy, much to the two Guardian's -who guard the gate- dismay. Oh well. I love Olivia. I've loved her since I first layed my eyes on her. She's sassy, fun, and beautiful. That's the difference between her and Rose. Rose is kind of rude, but I like it, but Rose is pretty. While Liv is beautiful. She graduated early. She was that good, so she was my aunt's first pick. Though I'm happy. She has light brown hair, which is long and wavy.

Finally the gates opened. Liv and I separated when we saw Christian, Lissa, and Belikov who was holding Rose, who I would think what was sleeping except for the fact that Belikov was running toward Dr. Odelenski. Oh no.

I quickly caught up, not knowing how, and asked what happened.

"She saw them again." was his responce. I turned my head to the right to see Liv running beside us.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked worry evident in her voice. I explained everything about what happened when we first went to the Royal Court. "Aww. That poor thing. What does her aura look like?"

I studdied her closely. "Still manly black, grey, dark blue, dark red, light gray, red brown, ruby red, and an orangeish yellow. That's not good." I answered her.

We took her to Dr. Odelenski (I think that's how you spell it) and she put her in her room. Yes she was hear so often they eventually gave her her own room.

Liv and I cuddled an a chair and eventually fell asleep.

~~~*~~~

We were awoke to Rose's loud scream. Liv and I jumped up to see Rose sitting there with a smug smile on her face. Now her aura was bright green with streaks of black, char coal gray, a grape purple, dark blue, dark red, deep red (Deep red is always there), gray iridescent green, light green, light gray, orange brown, red brown, ruby red, and sienna. Wow! That's a lot of emotions.

**All color meanings meanings that are just underlined tell what her colors meant when they were running to Dr. Odelenski Bold underline means feelings when rose woke up Adrian and Liv Bold, italics, and underline mean both. Most of these emotions are already there and never go.**

Black: **Negativity. Fear, Anxiety, Hatred, Resentment**, Guilt, **Depression**. Known as the colour of **evil, despair**, sin and mourning. Represents satanic ritual, **darkness** and the underworld.

Blue Green: Spiritual healing. _**Depression or sadness.**_

Burgundy: Wealth, Success, prosperity, and elegance. **Unconscious beauty.**

Bright Green: **Uplifting**.

Charcoal Grey: **_Depression _**

Crimson: Helps in making choices; Offers spiritual guidance and protection. Optimistic, **Reckless**. Mourning.

Dark Blue: Superstition. **_Depression_**, and moodiness. Fanaticism. **Smug**, Dogmatic, Rigid, and Critical.

Dark Red: High energy, Strong determination, Strong passion,_** Anger. Aggression**_.

Deep Red: **Unconscious beauty.**

Grape: **Laziness**

Green Yellow: Jealousy,_** anger**_, sickness, discord, cowardice.

Green Grey: Envy, deceit, **_fear_**.

Grey: Indicates a lack of commitment, _**Depression**_. Colour of neutrality. Creates confusion. Balance, or stalemate.

Light Grey: **_Fear_**.

Orange Brown: Self-indulgence, **sloth, laziness**, immortality, perversion, ignorance.

Red Brown: Subdued Emotions. _**Deep Anger**_. Temperamental.

Ruby Red: Passionate love or _**Passionate anger**_.

Sienna: **_Poor Thought Processes_**

Sulfur: Pain,** _Anger_**, not at peace or ill at ease. Y

ellow Green: Jealousy,_** anger**_, sickness, discord, cowardice.


	4. More runaways

**Rose POV The next day(In vampire times)**

I had to wake up so early to get ready for novice training today. The sun hasn't even completely set yet. Oh my gawd! Maybe it was a mistake to come back to the academy, but I really wanted to teach novice's how to fight, and what it's like in the real world. Lissa and I know the most, and I don't think Lissa would make a good fighting teacher. There isn't danger lurking in every corner, but that doesn't mean you don't always have to stay on guard all the time.

"Rose, Roza, come on we have to go," I heard, and felt Dimitri whisper to me,"Kirova wishes to see us." Well there goes my perfect morning. I didn't feel like talking so I grabbed a notepad, pencil, and started writing,

'R we going 2 b the only 1s there? Or will more Guardians be there?' He laughed but answered, "No, Alberta, Stan, and many others will be there also. And Roza, my love, please talk for me, please."

"Fine, come on let's go..." I started then looked down at what I was wearing, I was only in...nothing. As was Dimitri. "get dressed." I started towards the door when I felt nauseated, but not the nausea when a Strigoi is near, real nausea. I darted into the bathroom and puked my guts out. I heard Dimitri hop in here, he was putting his pants on while trying to walk over here.

"Go away! You don't need to see this!"

Dimitri of course didn't listen and walked over pulling my hair back for me. After I was done I looked up at Dimitri and smiled. He was concerned. His eyes were full of worry, concern, and most of all unconditional love.

"I'm done now let's get dressed and go." I said standing up and walking to my closet. I was about to put on the usual uniform, but decided against it. After 40 minutes off trying stuff on I chose a long black T-shirt that had 2 small pink roses, 1 big pink rose, and 1 blue rose on the front, I didn't bother looking on the back, my pants were black Hard Tail Roll Waist Pants with two roses right above my ass. That would bring attention. Quickly I put on my black Studded Suedette Boots and small rose earrings on, I figured they wouldn't make it difficult to fight, and the rose earrings wouldn't be ripped out.

Dimirti shook his head when he saw me. I just shrugged and walked out the door, not even bothering to put on a coat. Half way to Kirova's office Dimitri and I ended up sharing his coat. This is a moment I was sure to write about in my diary. The moment ended too soon.

Every single Guardian at this school was in her office including Liv. "Did some one run away again?" Dimirti asked politely. Kirova nodded her head then told us all to sit. I had to end up sitting on Dimitri's lap because every seat was takin', well not that I minded anyway.

"Jojo Onseft, Paris Monroe, Lexi Lossing, Sarah Lester, Dru Anderson, Alissa Stewart, Mercedes Miller, Sadie Ortiz, Arielia pucket, and Nikki Keck have taken Makarie Meyers, Casey Dragomir, Victoria Voda, Darren Zeklos, Destiney Ivashkov, Ariel Badicas, Angel Lazar, Aaliyah Conta, Haley Dashkov, Rachel Drozdovs, Megan Szelsky, and Madysen Ozera. We reacently tracked them down in Martinsburg, West Virginia. We need at least 20 volenteers to go down there, get them, and bring them back. Who would like to volunteer?"

Dimirti and I raised our hands, along with Stan, Alberta, Guardian Jenkins(I still don't know his first name), Liv, and tons of other Guardians. I counted them all. 20 Guardians had there hands raised, and 25 looked bored. Dimitri and I stayed while every one else left to either pack or get ready for their classes.

Kirova looked up at us when we approached. "Did you say Casey Dragomir?" She nodded her head. "And The last name Meyers doesn't sound familiar, was she a junior?" Again she nodded her head. She looked down thinking I was done. "Well then she'll be so far behind, what will you do with her?"

For the first time since I've known Kirova she hesitated then said,

**Oh, cliffy! Haha!!! I'm so evil!!! And whoop I get to be a Dragomir!! Yay!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Vampire Academy. Only Richelle Mead does!**

**Rose POV All 20 of the Guardians who volunteered are already in Martinsburg, Rose is thinking over her conversation wiht Kirova.**

_"Well, we can't keep her here, she's too far behind. They've been gone for three years, she was supposed to have already graduated, and the same with every one else." She said after thinking for about 2 minutes. That's terrible. Bing! It's like a light bulb went off in my head. Dimitri and Kirova noticed this and they gestured me to tell them what I had in mind._

_"Well, I may have been gone for 2 years, but I caught up within 3 months(Is that how long it took?) with only one mentor, which happened to be one of the best Guardians in the world. But she would have 2 of the best Guardians in the world, she could catch up! Then graduate, it's the perfect plan. We could have the same session-thingy times that I had with Dimitri." I said in all of two breaths. Kirova was doubtful at first, but then she nodded her head and said,_

_"Okay, you and Guardian Belikov will train Makarie, just liked he trained you. Now go get packed and figure out a plan."_

"Rose, Roza wake up, it's your time to shine." Dimitri said bringing me back to reality. I quickly got out of the car and walked to the door with Liv in tow. Our plan was to act like innocent teenage girls, I had to take my rings off and give them to Dimitri so it would look like I was available(They had a male Moroi in there!) We-Liv and I- are going to make sure this was where they were staying.

I knocked on the door hoping they were there. The door opened up revealing a girl with blond hair with black streaks. Her eyes were the same pale jade eye's that lissa had, put they had an icy blue ring on the edge of the pupils. It was kinda weird but also beautiful. She was slim and pale, definitely a Moroi.

"Hi, I'm looking for Casey Dro...goh...meyer."(I pronounced it Dro-go-me-er so she wouldn't think I was a stalker or know I was from the school.) I used the most sweet and innocent voice I had and looked down at a blank index card in my hand, making her think I had it written down(It wasn't completely blank, it had Roza+Dimirti and Dimirti+Rose.)

"Actually it's Dragomir, and your looking at her. What can I do for you?" She asked kind of irritated.

"Well, we are looking at teen's houses for an observation report. We're seeing what the most common household item is. So we asked a bunch of schools and collages of some teens houses we could look at. Some one recommended your name. Could we check it out?" Liv was such a good liar, she was almost as good as me. Casey looked wary for a moment then after sizing us up she nodded and moved to the side to let us in. She thought we were humans, and that they could take us. Yeah right!

The inside wasn't as glamorous as you would think from looking at the exterior. Liv and I parted to look for the rest of them. We each memorized the pictures of all the Moroi. After Liv and I confirmed this house is where they were staying at we walked out to meet the rest of the Guardians.

"Are they in there?" Stan asked, since when was he here? I must've forgoten he was here. Huh, oh well.

I nodded sadly then said, "Yes, all 11 dhampirs were there...but only 10 Royals were there, and on a calender they had 'Haley's funeral' marked in 2 weeks." They still had their Guardian masks on, but I knew they were upset still.

"Which family was she from?" Dimitri asked. I went to grab my papers from Kirova, but they weren't there. I looked back in alarm and saw a girls eyes widen as she looked through the papers. Oh crap.

"Dimitri, Stan, Alberta, Jenkins, Liv spread out in front of the house, but remain unseen. The rest of you spread out on the sides and behind them. Oh, and take these. I handed each of them silver stake(just in case Strigoi were in the woods surrounding the house) and an ear piece for when they are escaping so we can have all the Guardians at once to take them back to the academy. They nodded and obeyed my orders. I think I was the first person to see them running. "I found them there running towards the street in front of the house." I whispered into the earpiece, and started running after them. They were pretty slow compared to me, and Liv...and Dimitri...and Alberta...and well you get the point.

I bet they heard us running towards them because the sped up. "Dimitri, Stan, and Liv pause stay where you are. Alberta, Jenkins and the rest of you close in around them, everywhere but the front and don't get close enough to where they can see you, stay about 5 feet away at all times until I say not to." I told them and paused like I told Dimitri, Stan, and Liv to do. "Now Dimitri, Stan, and Liv get closer to them from the front and on the count of three everyone get as close as 2 inches away from them..." I started while Dimitri, Stan, Liv, and I started getting in front of them "1...2...3" We ran and were now surrounding them.

"Shit" I heard the one I think Jojo was whisper.

"We can bring you back to the academy the easy way" I paused for dramatic affect," or the hard way, either way...you'll be back at the academy within 2 days. Believe me I was the first novice to ever run away, but I had a reason to."

I heard gasps, shit's, damns, fucks, and Guardian Hathaway, Rose Hathaway come from all of them. Then Jojo spoke up, "Well, I had a reason to, one that you'll never understand." Just then something I never thought I would see happen in my entire life.

**HAHA! Another Cliffy!! Sorry it's so short but it's like 11:40 pm, so I'm pretty tired!! Thank you to BelikovGrrl(Liv)!! She's so awesome, she put me in her story and I put her in mine!! She is Liv! And in her story 'A Vampire Academy book!' I'm Kadence!!! You should really check out her stories!! Her titles are sucky but the stories definitely aren't! I'll write soon my minions! For now my only minion is Liv, but I plan to have more soon!!! Mwuahaha!!!**


	6. sorry it's short

Liv POV

I didn't hear anything after Rose paused for dramatic affect, because I passed out on the side walk, I don't think any one noticed me. My lack of sleep finally caught up to me. I was awake the whole 2 days it took us to get to West Virginia. I also ended up drinking 15 cups of coffee while on the ride over here. I was expecting to have a dream about Adrian, but I had an even better dream, it was with Adrian!

The setting was a beach, the one where we had our first kiss at. I was even wearing the exact same out fit, and so was Adrian. He walked right out of the water, not wet at all. "That;s kinda weird you know. You walked out of the water...and your not wet...at all." He laughed his beautiful laugh. He bent down to me-I just realized I was sitting- and kissed me passionately. I was so lost in the kiss I didn't notice when he laid me down and put himself on top of me.

"Wait...stop," I said breathless. He looked down at me in alarm. I sighed then continued,"We have to wait until we're awake." He nodded. Then he started fading. "You're waking up." He said then gave me one last kiss.

"Liv come on we're here..." I heard the most annoying voice in the world say, well it was only annoying because they were waking me up.

"2...more...hours!" I yelled smacking the closest person to me. I heard a yelp.

"Get you little ass up now!" I heard my worst nightmare yell. Uh oh.

Rose POV

"Get you little ass up now!" I yelled at Liv after she smacked me in the face. She jumped up, her eyes wide. She smiled and let out a nervous giggle. Then she got up and ran to Adrian's room. Oh, wow! You'll be real safe there! Not!

**Outfits and Beach on profile, under Bella's Savior thingies!!!**

**Sorry for having it so short!!!! I fell asleep at the computer last night and ended up with this: **

**Liv POV**

**I didn't hear anything after Rose paused for dramatic affect, because I passed out on the side walk, I don't think any one noticed me. My lack of sleep finaly caught up to**

**me. I was awake the whole 2 days it took us to get to West Virginia. I also ended up drinking 15 cups of coffee while on the ride over here. I was expecting to have a dream about**

**Adrian, but I had an even better dream, it was with Adrian!**

**The setting was a beach, the one where we had our first kiss at. I was even wearing the exact same out fit, and so was Adrian. He walked right out of the water, not wet at**

**all. "That;s kinda weird you know. You walked out of the water...and your not wet...at all." He laughed his beautiful laugh. He bent down to me-I just realizeed I was sitting- and kissed**

**me pationatly. I was so lost in the kiss I didn't notice when he laid me down and put himself on top of me.**

**"Wait...stop," I said breathless. He looked down at me in alarm. I sighed then continued,"We have to wait until we're awake." He nodded. Then he started fading. "You're**

**waking up." He said then gave me one last kiss.**

**"Liv come on we're here..." I heard the most annoying voice in the world say, well it was only annoying because they were waking me up.**

**"2...more...hours!" I yelled smacking the closest person to me. I heard a yelp.**

**"Get you little ass up now!" I heard my worest nightmare yell. Uh oh.**

**Rose POV**

**"Get you little ass up now!" I yelled at Liv after she smacked me in the face. She jumped up, her eyes wide. She smiled and let out a nervous giggle. Then she got up and ran**

**to Adrian's room. Oh, wow! You'll be real safe there! Not! n **

**Hehedon't ask how I got that because I have no idea.**


	7. O

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Lissa POV**

"Bye, Christian," I whispered to my sleeping "beauty." Yeah right! He was my sleeping sexy beast! I didn't even notice how much I was turning until I fell flat on

my face on the floor. This caused Christian to wake up.

"Lissa? Lissa?" He asked frantically eyes searching the room. He looked right past me 5 times. Ugh, he can be such a moron sometimes. Then we both heard a

soft snoring causing us to say 'awwww!' at the same time.

I quickly jumped off the floor and walked over to Kadence. As soon as I picked her up she started crying. "Shh...It's okay, Mommy and Daddy are here." I told

her soothingly. Right when she stopped crying my phone went off.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing Ive become_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing Ive become_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight_

"Hello, Lissa here. May I ask who's calling?" I asked knowing exactly who it is. I picked that song exactly for her. 'Cause I mean...it's called Bring Me Back To

Life...which I did. Hee hee!

"Ugh, Lissa just meet me in the gym I have a surprise for you." she yelled into the phone then hung up. Some one didn't get there caffeine this morning/evening!

"Come on Christian, we have to meet Rose at the gym." He groaned but other wise got up and went to the gym wiht me and Kadence without complaining. I

could hear talking on the other side of the door. There was definitely more than Rose and Dimitri who was in there.

I opened the door expecting to be scared to death by something or someone. In stead I saw a bunch of unknown faces. Except for one very familiar face. She

had the same platinum blond hair that I had, but with black low lights in it. Her eyes were the same pale jade as mine, but had a ring of icy blue -like Christian's-

around the pupil.

"Lissa I would also like you to meet Casey, Ariel, and Madysen. They specialized in spirit." Rose told me, and I gasped, as did Adrian and Christian, when she told us

they used spirit.

A small, smaller than the usual Moroi, girl with jet black, long, wavy hair and icy blue eyes stepped forward, her hand out stretched. "Hi I'm Madysen Ozera. It's a

pleasure to meet you." she said sweetly. Christian gasped.

"Madi!" he yelled running up to her, squeezing, and twirling her as he did so. Aww, they looked so happy. When he looked at her, his eyes were filled with such

love, but not the same amount or kind of love he has with me. It was the same when she looked at him. When he finally released her he stepped back, still smiling.

Then the girl with light blond hair and light blue eyes stepped forward and introduced herself as Ariel Badicas. Finally it was the familiar

looking girl's turn.

"Hello, I'm Casey Dragomir, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs..." she trailed off. Not knowing my name makes it kind of hard to address me.

"Um, actually we're not married yet, and did you say Casey Dragomir?" I asked dragging Dragomir out. She nodded her head.

"Yep, that's my name, why do you ask?"

"Because, my name's Lissa Dragomir! Who are your parents?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Well, you see we have the same father. But my mother is Christian Ozera's mom. Though nobody knows, well except the Queen. She doesn't want anybody to

thing I'm gonna go Strigoi because of what my stupid mother did. And she doesn't even have a problem with people thinking Christian is going Strigoi. She's such a

hypocrite! 'Well you have more Dragomir blood, and your last name is Dragomir. Unlike Christian who has the last name Ozera' and I'm like WTF are you serious?" she said

all in one breath. She even did a perfect impression of the Queen's voice.

"So... you mean you're Mine and Christian's half sister?" I asked disbelieve coloring my tone once again.

She nodded. I squealed just as another guardian came in. She had brown hair with blond streaks in it, but she was very slim and had the same skin color and eye color as the Conta's. That's when I realized it, she was a Conta. And I helped bleach her hair, and put the streaks in.

"Rose!" She squealed running over to her. They hugged, while Carly jumped and jumped and jumped. Then she saw me. "Lissa!" she squealed and ran over to me and jumped and jumped and jumped. Unlike Rose I jumped too.

**Again, sorry for it being so short! Pics of all the characters (well most) on profile. The song was Bring Me Back To Life by Evanescence. I love them!!**


	8. engaged

**~*~Three years later~*~**

It's been three years since I reunited Lisa and Christian with their Half-sister and Lisa with her sister. The four of them-and Kadence- have been inseparable. We've had more Strigoi attacks in these three years than in the first 18 years of my life. It's starting to scare Lisa, because the three years of almost non-stop Strigoi attacks are the three years Kadence has been alive.

I was brought out of my thoughts by fave loud knocks on the door and one small thump.

"Ugh, go away!" I yelled/groaned. Then I heard a cry and instantly felt bad. "Ugh, I can never get any sleep." I mumbled walking to the door. Standing there was Liv-one of my best friends and Adrian's lover-, Adrian, Lisa, Casey, Madysen, Christian, and Kadence.

"Ro! Ro! Ro! Hole me!" Kadence yelled throwing her arms in the air. I love how she still can't say my name. I smiled, picked her up, and twirled her.

"How's my favorite girl? You know, you're getting to old for me to hold." She shook her head and smiled my favorite smile.

"Rose get dressed! You are not on duty today, and we are going shopping.... Oh, and Liv has an announcement." Lisa yelled at me. I nodded and looked at Liv.

She smiled and then screamed," Adrian proposed! And you're the Matron of Honor!!!" I was staring wide-eyed and shocked at her. Did she just say I was going to be her Matron of honor? "Aren't you happy for me? Do you not want to be the Matron of Honor?" She asked getting a little worried.

"Of course I'm happy for you! And of course I wanna be your Matron of Honor!" She smiled and hugged me...hard. "We have to go find dresses, when are you getting married?" Liv just shrugged. "Let's go!!!!!" I yelled pushing Adrian in a random room, and pushed every one out so I could get dressed.

**I'm really sorry it's so short! Just be happy I U/D at all!! If you have any ideas please Pm me or review and tell me it!**


	9. Wedding crashers

The traditional bridal theme song-march-thing started as Liv entered with Stan (eww, I know! But those two are like father and daughter now) locking arms with her. The color of her wedding was pink, of course. I was the one to put her make up on and dress her, so naturally she looked hot, beautiful, and un-slutty.**(AN:I'm not gonna try to give a description of her. Her outfit is on my profile.)** Thank god we were sitting because I fell asleep.

_"Come here Rose." I heard an eerie voice say. "Pay attention to my voice and nothing else. You will not wake up, and if you do your going to stay in your seat-"_

I jumped into consciousness right in time to here tons of foot steps. All the Dhampirs looked at the doors. A couple dozen Strigoi burst through the doors. The one in the front was yelling, "Grab Rosemarie and Lissa!" Crap! Jumping up, I looked around for Lissa. I saw her picking up Kadence and start out the door with Christian, then I was grabbed, and everything went black.

**I'm sorry it's so short!!! To prove how sorry I am here's a sneak peak really far into the story.**

**"Daddy, where's mom? What...what happened back there in the cave?" He stared at me with cold, miserable eyes.**

**Then, speaking with as much venom in his voice as possible, he spoke,"She's gone. And it's all your fault! If you were never born, this would have never happened! And now, no one knows where she is, so no one can kill her! She'll have to be, and do the two things she wished she never would. She has to go around killing innocent people! Because you had to ask her to bring you to the cave where the Strigoi used to hang out! You are so stupid! It's your fault your mother's a Strigoi!" I stared at him in disbeleif, though he wasn't done talking. "I hate you, and I wish you were never born." That was the last I heard him say before I set off on a journey(a possible suicide one at that).**

**But he wasn't the last person I talked to. I was sobbing all the way to Rose's room, trying my best to ignore the stares. She opened the door before I even knocked. "Rose I need your help." I whispered. "With what, honey?" she asked. She and Dimitri had been on an anniversary trip and hadn't heard about mommy. "I have to kill mommy, because she's...undead." She looked like she might be about to cry. "Okay, go pack and don't tell your father anything." I nodded and ran out the door.**

**We were searching for 2 months before I told her what my mom told me. She said that if she ever became a Strigoi she would go to Berlin, Germany, and to bring Rose, so we can kill her. We were in the plane and almost Berlin. "Rose, I don't think I can do it. I can't kill mommy."  
"As much as we both hate to admit it he's an unnatural creature and killing people, innocent people!" She shouted, tears in her eyes. I have never seen her cry, but why wouldn't she be? Her best friend, my mother, just died, well was turned Strigoi, and now we have to kill her. Then my phone buzzed. I looked down at the collar ID. God it was my dad.**

**'Where are you? I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I love you, I always will, and I always have.' by the time I finished reading it I was crying so quickly I replied.**

**'I love you too daddy. I can't tell you where I am. I don't know when I'll be back or when I can reply to your texts or answer your calls. I'll be really busy.' I really** do miss my dad.


	10. Mason

**Yay! I'm back!! My life is so screwed up!! Earlier tonight I told my mom to take my earrings out so when she did they were covered in puss and blood! So she's like "Yep, honey they're infected." And I'm like WTF! That happens every time!! Like it was my third time. But in like a month or two I'm gonna get them pierced again. And if you wanna read some of my real stories go on Bookemon(DOT)com and search my E-mail which is caseymp8(AT)yahoo(DOT)com. And the picture is a cute little brunette baby with a blue and green dress on. That's actually my little sis. Her name's Madysen. But anyway here's the chapter. I'm sorry it's short.**

"Get up!" What a great way to wake up...yeah right! "I said get up!" slowly I opened my eyes, and ended up staring right into blood red eyes. Oh shit. Suddenly everything from yesterday came rushing back to me. Pushing the Strigoi off me I sat up and looked around. I was in a plain gray room. It looks like a basement. I was sitting on a stiff bed with only one white sheet. That was the only thing in there. Well, other than the two chairs for the big, buff macho humans to sit while watching me.

The Strigoi I pushed off me glared at me then walked out of the door. If I wasn't married to the hottest Russian in the world and those humans weren't keeping me from escaping I would think they were pretty hot. The smaller one, which was still pretty buff, had short blonde hair, kinda like Taylor Lautner's...but blonde, and he was shirtless. The taller one had medium length red hair, like Mason's.

Mason. I felt a pang in my heart, and tears in my eyes. It was completely my fault that Mason wasn't off protecting some arrogant Moroi and finding the girl of his dreams. It's my fault he never got to graduate, and never became an actual Guardian...that his dreams didn't come true. The humans now noticed that I was crying. When they looked up I realised they weren't humans. They were Strigoi, and they were dhampirs before becoming Strigoi.

"Ah, Rosie...what's the matter? Are you upset that you were taken and no one got killed?" I know that voice. Mason. I gasped then started walking towards the red-haired Strigoi to get a closer look. It is Mason!

"Mason?" he nodded," What...what happened to you? I thought you were dead! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you where they were...and-and I'm s-s-sorry yo-you did-didn't get to be-become a **guar**-guardian! I'm so s-s-s-sorry!" I was on my knees and sobbing now. I think I kept muttering `I'm sorry'

"Stop crying and get up! Your a terrible excuse for a Dhampir!" yelled the taller one. Then I felt my hand inching towards my pocket. When I finaly reached it I realised I still had my stake. Jumping up I stabbed the taller one in the heart, having surprise as an advantage. He fell to the floor, his eyes wide.

"Rose," I heard Mason's voice call. It was quiet. I looked up at him. "Kill me...please." I shook my head. I wouldn't kill him...without finding out what he knows.

"First I need you to tell me how many are here." I said quickly trying to keep my voice even.

"Only the dude you pushed off of you and some chick...and then me." I nodded my head.

"Mason...I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this." I walked up to him and held the stake where his heart is. "Go ahead and think about me naked. Bye." I said as I pushed the stake through. He let out a small gasp. Then, before falling limp in my arms he said,

"I love you Rose. And it's not your fault." His voice faded at the end.

"I love you too, Mason"


	11. Whoop! Funeral!

**Liv POV**

It's been two weeks since the Strigoi took Rose. Two weeks since Strigoi crashed mine and Adrian's wedding. I miss her and I'm worried. So is just about every one else at the academy. And when I say just about, I mean every one except Stan. Kirova's only worried because she's one of the best Guardians in the history of Guardians, so she's worried Rose'll also be one of the strongest Strigoi in the history of Strigoi. So all in all only two people aren't worried if Rose is dead or not.

Adrian shot up in bed, his eyes wide with shock. He had sweat beading on his forehead and on his arms. How had I not noticed that?

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked him, wiping the sweat off his head with a cloth I didn't know I had. He jumped when I wiped it off. "Are you okay?" I asked again. He dodded and said,

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. What time is it?" all in one breath. I looked over at the clock. 6:27 P.M. Wow.

* * *

"Attention everyone." Kirova's voice came over the loud speaker. "Since there have been no signs of Guardian Hathaway. We have announced her...dead. We will have her funeral in a week. Thank you." Everyone gasped and I heard a few sobs, most likely from Dimitri, Kadence, and Lissa. God, I feel sorry for them. Lissa lost her best friend, Dimitri lost his soul mate, and Kadence lost her aunt. Well, Queen Tatiana will be just thrilled, not that she would show it.

I hadn't realised I was crying until Adrian wrapped his arms around me and burried my head in his chest when my sobs got more pronounced.

"Oh, god! R-rose is g-gone!" Lissa yelled falling on the floor, clutching her chest while her body wracked with sobs. Christian leaned down and held her, while Dimitri was trying, but failing, to comfort Kadence. People were starting to go back to their rooms now. Christian was going to take Lissa back to their room, but I needed to talk to her. I took Lissa to the feeder's room, so we could talk in private.

"Are you sure she's dead? Are you absolutely, positively sure?" I asked. She giggled at my choice of words, then turned serious again.

"I can't feel her, at all. I would know if she was alive or not. And...Oh god! She's dead!" she cried. I hugged her, and so did crazy Alice, the feeder we were at. Lissa kept muttering "Oh god" and "Rose" and "Dead".

"It's okay. We don't know for sure if she's dead. Rose is strong, she's probably just lost." I said, trying to convince myself more than I was Lissa. She nodded, and I could tell she had hope swelling up in her.

* * *

"We are all gathered here today in memory of Guardian Rosema-" Dimitri interupted him, pretending to clear his throat. "I'm sorry. Guardian Rose Hathaway. She was-"

"Sexy, smart, and an awesome Guardian!!" Someone yelled as they busted the doors open. Ugh! We all turned around to see a hobo-looking chic. She looked some-what like Rose like she had the same dark brown eyes as Rose, but that was about it. She was way too skinny, and blonde. Dimitri got mad.

"Get out of here! We have had a loss! Now get out before I kick your little ass!" She giggled, she actually giggled.

"Oh, Dimitri. You know you love me!"

**Ohhhh, cliffy!!! I got the crashing the funeral thing from one of my favorite stories. If you know which story that is, please tell me. I wanna give credit!!**


	12. The truth comes out

**I'm sorry I took sooooo long to update! I promise I'll try to update every day. If I can't update _every_ day I'll update every _other_ day! This one is for Maddie! She mentioned this story in some of hers...I think...oh well! Here it is!**

**LivPov**

We were all in a state of shock for a two reasons. 1)The blondie said the same thing Rose always does when Dimitri scolds her. 2) Kadence ran up to blondie and hugged her legs really hard, which Lissa freaked out about. I heard a small gasp behind me, as we were all standing, and turned around to see my fiancé, his face frozen in a state of shock.

"Adrian? What's wrong?" I asked him, starting to worry. He looked at me for a minute, then back at the blonde.

"Rose..." he whispered, any words he want to say died off as the blonde looked up at him and smile, a rather cocky smile I might add.

"What wrong, Adrian? Can't keep your eyes me even when your engaged to one of my best friends?" Then it all clicked.

"Rose!" I squealed and ran over to her, squeezing her hard, and picking her up. "Oh my god! I can't believe your alive! I was sooo upseet when you were taken at my wedding! God it was just so upsetting! And now I can have you as my Matron of Honor! Oh my god, Adrian! We can get married sooner now, 'cause now we don't need time to heal, and it will actually feel right getting married! Eep! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy your alive! How many Strigoi did you kill? What happened? Were you in another house? Was it like Spokane? Wait! Did you even kill any Strigoi? Wait, what am I saying? Of coarse you did! That was a st-" I was cut off by a small, cold hand covering my mouth. I looked at Rose and saw she was the one who had done it. She-of coarse- had a huge smile on her face.

"Will you shut up already so I can tell you what happened when I woke up?" Near the end of the sentence her voice dropped a little, obviously saddened by what happened. I put my arm around her shoulder and led her to the nearest pew, which coincidentally was right next to Dimitri. He immediately shot up and pulled her to him, practically smothering her.

"Dimitri! Let the girl breathe so she can tell us what happened!" I eventually yelled at Dimitri, wanting to hear what she had to say. He looked at me and grinned like a little kid caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. He gently put her down next to him on the pew, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, about 13 days ago I woke up in a plain gray basement on an stiff bed..."

* * *

**Rpov**

I didn't want to tell them everything...I didn't want them to know how weak I was at that time, how vulnerable I was...but I did. I told them about Mason...and my breakdown...and killing him. I paused after I told them about killing Mason, afraid I was about to cry.

Taking a deep breath I continued...

_*Flashback*_

After pulling myself together I slowly crept towards the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. I honestly didn't need Strigoi busting down the door and knocking me off my feet. As I slowly twisted the door handle I got a strong sense of DejaVu. But this house was nothing like the one in Spokane.

When walking out of the door I entered a small room with at least five black chairs against every blood red wall. As I walked to another door, straight across the room, my feet sank into the soft black carpet. Between the chair were white partitions, and beside each chair was a stool and a table with magazines. On a few of the chairs were humans, scars on there necks.

A feeding room.

Why would they have a feeder room? I mean, come on! Why would they get feeders instead of killing any living thing in sight?

Slowly I made my way over to the door, none of the humans noticed me...druggies. Again I carefully turned the door knob. Opening the door I entered a huge room with black walls and a white carpet. There wasn't much furniture in here-just a plasma TV, a red couch, and a lamp...and a blonde Strigoi-obviously Moroi before being awakened. As the door closed behind me she turned to me, face in a state of shock. She looked at me-then the stake in my hand.

"D-did you kill him?" she asked, a pained look in her eyes. That confused(AN:Confuzzled!) me a little bit. I thought Stigoi's had no feelings...besides hatred. Then I thought of Mason and instantly regretted thinking that.

"Which one? There were two down there." I said, inching closer, giving her a 'Duh!' look. Thankfully she didn't notice my movements. I was still about 12 feet ahead of her, though.

She glared at me and said, "Mason-the redhead. Did you kill M-Mason?" her voice quivered slightly.

"Why do you care? He's just a Strigoi, there are plenty more to find." Somehow, I didn't sound like myself. My voice was always so strong, and now...now it sounded weak-almost strangled.

She growled after a while and said, "That's none of your business!" and then lunging at me. I was a little surprised so she managed to knock me down on the floor, straddling my stomach.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Make me." She smiled and leaned down towards my throat.

**I know it wasn't the longest chapter in the world...but it's something...**


	13. Dakota

**Crap! I hadn't realised that I stopped in the middle of a flash back so the beginning will be a continuation of that flashback...so don't get confused. And I am still accepting forms for this story, but u probably won't be in the story for a chapter or two...maybe...**

Her teeth just barely grazed my skin when she suddenly flew off of me. I looked over to see a girl, about 5'10" with light brown, wavy hair on top of the Strigoi, a stake in her chest. I got up slowly, surprised when my body didn't protest. The girl looked at me as she got on her feet, then slowly made her way over to me.

"Thank you." I said, my voice slightly trembling. She simply nodded and came behind me, pulling my hair up.

"What ar-" I stopped when she dropped my hair and spun me around to face her.

"Who's your charge?" she asked me, and by her tone I could already tell I was going to like her.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked in my regular smart-alec tone.

She only rolled her eyes and said, "Look, I know you don't fully trust me yet but you can either stay here and find your own way back to where ever you came from to protect your charge and probably get killed, or you can can come with me and we can get you on the next plane to where ever."

"Or, she can choose the easier option and come with me, and I'll make her death quick and pleasurable. Unlike what others want to do to her." a sickly sweet voice came from somewhere in the room. The dhampir that saved me was looking behind me with wide eyes. I took that a my cue to turn around.

Behind me was a really hot brown haired man...with red-ringed eyes. He was pretty buff, so I'm guessing he was a dhampir before being awakened, it's a shame.

"Um, I'll have to pass on that..."my voice faded off as I looked at the dhampir next to me. I nodded my head slightly in the direction of the door, and I was so relieved when she immediately got it.

We looked back at the Strigoi for a minute to see him looking down at the female Strigoi. We took that as our chance and ran out the door. I didn't have to look back to know that he was following after us, but thankfully, we were loosing him, thanks to my Strigoi detecting stomache.

*End Flashback*

"Every night we would walk straight until the sun rose, trying to figure out where we were, but there were never any signs. Only straight roads and dead grass. And every night we would get attacked until eventually we found a semi-decent town. It had clothing shops, hair salons, and well...that was about it. So we went in and got my hair died, temporary of course, which thankfully stopped the attacks. So after about...yesterday...We found our self in Washington. So we got on a plane drove to about five miles from here and snuck in...and you know the rest." I looked up as I finished to see everyone staring at me in shock.

"Oh. My. God. Is she still here?" Lissa was the first to recover.

**Done! Yay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not really! :D**

**Lpov (Lissa)**

Right as I finished my question the doors burst open to reveal a pretty brunette with ocean blue eyes. Rose looked up and squealed, trying to run up to her, but Dimitri held her down. She looked up at him and kissed him, bringing her arms around his neck. His grip loosened enough for her to jump up, grab me and run over to the girl.

"Dakota!" she yelled and hugged her, still holding onto my arm.

"Rose, you just saw me a couple of minutes ago." Dakota said laughing slightly. "Now get off of me before I do it for you." Wow, she really reminded me of Rose.

She giggled a little before stepping back and pulling me forward.

"This is Lissa, best friend and charge...Dimitri! Get your butt over here!" Dimitri slowly made his way over to us, obviously still shocked about what Rose did. "And this is Dimitri, Lissa's other Guardian and my husband."

"Hi. Now that I've finally met you two, maybe Rose will shut up about you..." she paused for a minute then turned back to Rose. "I thought you said you had more friends."

"Oh, yeah. One minute." She ran over to Adrian, Liv, Eddie, and Christian. "This is Adrian-pain-in-my-butt-Ivashkov, his fiancee and Guardian Olivia...something..., and this is Eddie Castile, and Pyro." she said pointing to each of them. Christian glared at her.

"You can't just sya my real name?" Christian asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"Well, I could...but she doesn't know you as Christian...so it would confuse her."

"Christian, just give up." I sighed, "Just give up."

**Yay! So that was a not very long...sorry. I won't be able to update 4 a couple of days because I won't have access to a computer...so...Review! **

**Question of the Day:  
What's your favorite series?  
Mine is Vampire Academy...duh! **


	14. Missing

**Rose POV**

"Christian, just give up." Lissa sighed, "Just give up."

"Yes, Christian. Listen to the woman...You know what?" Christian was still glaring at me for a little while after I said that.

"Hmm?" Dimitri sighed pulling me into another hug.

"I'm hungry. You know...like, really hungry." My stomach growled as if to prove my point, then, as if agreeing with mine, Dakota's stomach growled too. Everyone laughed as I dragged Dakota towards the cafeteria with Dimitri's arm still around my waist and everyone trailing behind us. I leaned my head on Dimitri's chest and sighed. I missed him so much, we may just have to celebrate tonight. Just then I noticed something was missing.

"Hey, Dimitri. Where is Kadence?" I asked him quietly. I seriously missed the kid. He looked behind us and stiffened.

"I haven't seen her since she ran up to you." he whispered quietly. Now it was my turn to stiffen. I stopped abruptly and looked around.

"Lissa? Where's Kadence?" I asked, louder this time. I turned around and looked at Lissa and Christian. Both of their eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh god." Lissa sobbed, her hand covered her mouth as sobs racked through her body.

I went ahead a little bit and turned around facing everyone, noticing more people had gathered around them. "Okay, for those of you who just arrived, Kadence is missing. We need to form search parties and look in all directions. Don't stop looking until you, or another party, finds her. Got it?" I got a few 'yes's and 'Sure's.

* * *

I put Liv, Adrian, my mom, and two other guardian in party 1; me, Dimitri, Dakota, Lissa, and Christian in group 2; and other people in groups of five. One person in each group got an ear piece. Liv, Dimitri, a guardian named Jimmy, and a guardian named Tim all got the ear pieces.

My group was looking in the woods when we heard a faint cry. My head jerked in the direction it came from, as did Dimitri's. We looked at each other and slowly made our way towards the sound. It lead us all the way to the mine and Dimitri's cabin. We heard another cry and some voices.

**I know it's really short and I'm sorry but I can't really think of anything. Any questions? Please review! I need ideas!**


	15. RIP

Hey guys I know i said I wouldn't update and this is not an update. I'm sure you've heard about Jeremy Wise, the 14-year old boy who commuted suicide this Wednesday. He was an eigth grader that went to North Middle School. My cousin has known him since she was in 4th grade, so she was really upset when he did it. Anyway I just wanted to let you know how ignorant some of the kids at school were acting about it. I know you don't really want to here bout this bu they were acting like it happened in a cartoon! Like we would be able to see what he would become when he grew up! Like his family still got to see him every day, that he would get to see the world. But he doesn't. Because of some stupid kids who didn't know when to stop. Now his family doesn't get to see him grow up to become something great. They won't ever be able to see his smile just one, time. They never got to say goodbye for the last time. He never got to experience love and he never will. So pray for his family so they'll stay strong, and the same for his friends. And don't bully someone because they may do the same thing. This is 100% avoidable. Omg, I feel like one of those teachers, but at least now I know they were right. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Vampire Academy.**

**Lpov**

Oh, no. This can't be happening! I'm such a horrible mother. I was so caught up in the excitement of having Rose back that I didn't even stop to think of my child. I hadn't even noticed she was gone until Rose pointed it out.

Currently Rose, Dimitri, Dakota, Christian and I were walking through the forest. We were near the wards and there was still no sign of her. Christian had silent tears running down his face as well. He may act tough, but ever since Kadence was born he's really softened up.

Suddenly in the distance, in front of us, we heard a cry. We instantly knew it was Kadence. We ran full speed in the direction it came from. Rose and Dimitri were a good five feet ahead of us, so naturally they got there first. They stopped at a familiar log cabin, the one Tasha stayed in. The door had been ripped off it's hinges, now a white sheet in it's place. The windows were the same.

We could faintly make out the silhouettes of three built men around a chair. Sitting in the chair was a smaller figure with pigtails sticking out of the sides of it's head. Kadence.

I started to move forward, anxious to get my little girl safely out of there. Christian grabbed me, pulling me against his chest. I knew he wanted to get her too, along with Rose and Dimitri. We heard them talking, though I'm not sure what about.

Rose and Dimitri looked at each other, nodded their heads and ran inside the cabin. We heard screams, mostly from Kadence. I heard three thuds, hopefully all of the Strigoi. And then…

I woke with a start. My hair stuck to my face with sweat, and my heart pounded rapidly against my chest. I looked beside me to see Christian there, sleeping with his mouth open and snoring loudly. It's been twelve years since that day. I don't remember much about it, only that they were trying to use Kadence to lure me in. She was in therapy for five years afterward. I had only just begun to tell Kadence of mine and Rose's youth. Today I was going to tell her everything that happened that day that she has nightmares of every other night. I don't know how'll she take it.

I was about to pick up the phone and call Rose so she could be there when I told her, but then I remembered her and Dimitri went away for their anniversary. I sighed and got up, looking at the clock. It was a little bit past 10:00 in the morning and I knew Kadence would already be up. It was now or never right?

"Honey, can we talk?" I asked her as I reached her room. She looked up from the book she was reading and nodded. I went over and sat beside her on her bed.

"What'cha want to talk about, mom?"

And I started. I told her every detail I could remember, from the beginning to end. She looked a little more than freaked out when I was done.

"Can you….Can you show me the cabin?" She asked .

I fought back tears and nodded. I didn't want to relive this memory again, but if she wanted to see it I guess its my job to show her. It took us to a while, and when we got to the cabin I instantly regretted it. Standing in front of it were two Strigoi. I had enough time to tell Kadence to go get help before they saw me. They saw me just as she left sight.

"Well, look who it is. Little Mrs. Dragomir came to play," The tallest one said. I didn't have time to react before they launched at me. They didn't waste any time at all, and went straight for my neck. I could feel my life slowly draining away. I felt something warm hit my lips and immediately after I blacked out. This can not be happening.

**Don't expect many updates, because I won't be doing it very often.**

**Q of D:  
What's the worst mistake with a friend you've ever made?  
**

**Mine was being best friends with this girl names Rayna.  
****We hate each other now... **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_"Well, look who it is. Little Mrs. Dragomir came to play," The tallest one said. I didn't have time to react before they launched at me. They didn't waste any time at all, and went straight for my neck. I could feel my life slowly draining away. I felt something warm hit my lips and immediately after I blacked out. This can not be happening._

**Kadence POV**

I ran out of the woods in, what I hoped was, the direction of the house. I ran as fast as I could, the adreneline pumping through my veins almost too much for me to handle. I knew I wouldn't be fast enough, but I only hoped we could get to them before they dragged her away.

I made it back to the house in what felt like hours, but only could have been minutes. I burst through the door, nearly ripping it off it's hindges. Dad shot up from the couch, eyes wide.

"Kadence, what's wrong? Where's your mom?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"I- in the cabin. There were Strigoi. Oh, god. They're gonna kill her! What are we going to do? Oh my gosh, oh my-"

"Go warn the others,"

With that he left, probably going to get mom. I just stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. It finally registered in my mind that I should probably be going to warn them now. The longer I took, the longer my dad's in danger. I ran out the door and to Alberta's office. Not even bothering to knock, I burst through the door.

"Kadence, wha-"

I could already feel myself shutting down from all of the running. I was able to utter one word before the exhaustion got to be too much, "Buria,"

Christian POV

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I had been stupid enough to let her go. I can't believe Kadence had been stupid enough to just leave her there. I couldn't bear it if something happened to Lisa.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air, being cut off immediatly afterwards. It was then that I knew I was too late. I would no longer see her long platinum blonde hair that seemed to shine in even the darkest places. I could no longer see her beautiful smile, the love in her eyes when she looked at me or Kadence.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me.

Alberta POV

My eyes widened in alarm as the shaking girl fell to the floor. I knew I probably should have picked her up, but I had more important matters to attend to. I ran out of my office with my earpeice clipped securely on.

I pressed the button and spoke one word that spread chaos through the whole school, the same word Kadence said to me only moments ago, the same word I hoped to never hear again. "Buria,"

Autamatically I heard doors being slammed, the sounds of scared children ringing through the air. I didn't know for sure where the Strigoi were, but I had a good guess. I told them to split up into four groups. One was to come with me. The second was supposed to search the east side of campus, while the third was to search the west side. The fourth was getting all the students and Moroi teachers inside the church. I only had to wait a few minutes before my group met up with me.

We only hesitated a second before running in the direction of the cabin. We were only a couple feet away from Christian when we heard it. It was a scream.

We slowed down as we saw Christian freeze in front of us. All I had to do was simply look up to know why he stopped. There, in front of the cabin, was a Strigoi with Lissa, his wrist placed at her mouth. The Strigoi took no notice of us until another tapped him on the shoulder, his eyes on us. He looked up in alarm, before smiling wickedly. I think we were all too shocked by what happened to go after the Strigoi as they ran, dragging Lissa's lifeless body behind them.

We had all come to love Lissa in her time here. She was one of the best teachers here. But now, she was gone. I saw Christian's legs wobble slightly before they gave out. He collapsed on the ground with his head in his hands. His shoulders shook violently as he cried. I walked up to him, gently laying me hand on his shoulder. I could do no more.

"Stan, get him inside, the sun with be rising soon,"

He nodded and came forward quickly, picking him off the floor and guiding him in the direction of the house.

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry this was so short! Please excuse spelling mistakes! I don't have anything that spell checks on my laptop, and for some reason, fanfic won't let me spell check on the thingy. I'm sorry I took so long to update! Please, please review! I'm not too sure of this chapter, I don't really like it all that much. :/ Does anybody have a HP Notebook? I just got mine yesterday and I can't figure out how to turn my integrated webcam on. :(**


	18. AN

**Author Note**

I just wanted to tell you to check out a new version I'm co-writing/editing of Twisted Twilight. SInce our first try, failed. I hope you will read it! It's called Twisted Twilight and the the author is Luvlyy Qween.


End file.
